Eden's Twilight: Chained to You
by Black Rosetta
Summary: A story of Idyllic Love, heartbreak, and piercing angst. Friendships are tested, betrayls are born from lies and deception. FINALLY DEBUTED Book Two of Demon Hunters Saga. Based on book one, prologue section
1. Illusion's heartbreak and Miracle's song

**_Kimiko clutched her pillow tighter around her ears in a futile attempt to hinder the animosity drumming in her ears. It was all she could think do to halt the relentless nostalgia._**

_Thrilling terror shook her as she glimpsed the flames emblazoned in Bankotsu's blue eyes, his nostrils flared while the soldier twined his stubby finger in her blood-matted hair, snatching her from Bankotsu's grasp. _

_Kimiko faltered, fumbling backwards as a disgusting hand clasped her mouth," QUIET WENCH!" the soldier ordered, his breath husky and putrid from lack of washing,"or we'll do away with you like we did those other bastards."_

_No! Tears stung her eyes as she imagined only the worse. Pieces of her soul broke away, feeling the strangling ache of her heart as it was being torn apart. What was once brimming with passion and warmth was now empty and throbbed bitterly. No longer were they the Shichinintai. Everyone she held dear had crossed the threshold, into the afterlife, just like so many that preceeded them._

_Kimiko wept; She would never gaze at their beautiful faces ever again._

_" SON OF A BITCH!!!" Bankotsu bellowed in pure rage. In that instant, four soldiers pounced on him. Kimiko gasped, needed breath and to know that her beloved was unharmed._

_In anxiety, she watched frantically, hearing nothing resembling his velvet voice, and saw only pained expressions and thrashing limbs. When bodys suddenly fell back, Bankotsu lept into the air. Relief settled over her, but danger still surrounded them. _

_Her eyes strayed upward, the soldier that held her captive had seemed to have forgotten her prescence, too startled and enraged by Bankotsu's escape. Kimiko's head bobbed, and darkness blured her vision; remembering the arrow wound, blood gushed from her womb, the stitches Suikotsu put in place must've snapped when she fell. She glance at her blood stained hand, and almost vomitted._

_Damn, she thought. Opening her mouth, she jammed her teeth into the soldier palm. He reacted seconds later, screaming in anguish, smack Kimiko to the ground as he other hand instinctively flew to the one she injured._

_Bankotsu's feet touched the ground, his entire body covered in blood that was not his own. Watching helplessly the blood that foamed at his lover's lips. She held her belly, crawling towards him, just to have a foot stomp down hard on her back. She cried out, the Soldier grinding his foot in her spine. _

_It ripped his heart to shreds when the Soldier brandished his sword," You'll pay for that!" _

_Bankotsu bolted towards her, chest heaving for breath, but soldiers gathered from all around, intent on forcing him to the ground. _

_It was then, another soldier stayed the first one's hand, taking away his sword," Don't damage this one." he chided, clutching Kimiko's arm and hauling her to her knees." She'd catch a high price in the slave market. Since she's traveled with all those men, I'd wager she know's a fair trick or two..."_

_"You bastards!" he snarled," Let her go!"_

_She reached out a trembling hand, her eyes misting with hot tears, " Ban-Bankotsu..." she breathed so weakly._

_Bankotsu stared at her, eyes widened and gaping at the amount of blood that flowed in rivulets at her bare stomache, drenching the earth beneath her. She was dying. She was dying and he couldn't save her._

_He panicked."Kimiko!" dread consumed him, as well as horror. Without his comrades, he was all alone in the world with no one to quell that isolation. Without Kimiko...Bankotsu could not be alive._

_Unknown to him, Time distorted, coming to all but a halt. _

_Sephiroth drifted through a rift in a time and space, skimming along the barren earth. Graced in obsidian, dark wing beating effortlessly about his shoulders, he seemed unreal. The transience of his sallow skin accented by the shadow hue of his cloak; Silver mane falling like a river of moonlight over his broad shoulders, giving distinction in his malignant demeanor._

_Hearing the quickness of her breath, Kimiko's eyes darted to he beloved as he screamed her name, " DON'T FUCKING TOUCH HER!" he cried out to her again, feeling a barrage of hands forcing his head down. The soldier handed kimiko over to his subordinate, swinging the sword and advancing on Bankotsu, muttering a string of curses about how troublesome they were._

_"Bankotsu-" her consciousness ebbed, feeling this the last time she'd ever lay eyes on him in eternity." Bankotsu...I love..." she coughed and blood splattered everywhere._

_The soldier stood over him, holding the sword high above Bankotsu's head._

_"No...no..." his voice quivered in disbelief. She can't be dying...she can't be taken from him!" KIMIKO!!!" he screamed her name as loud as his lung could carry. Sephiroth placed a icy hand against her face, oblivious to anyone except her, stalling the death that tried to avail her. _

_Darkness ebbed from her vision, momentarily. She heard garbled versions of Bankotsu's screams before all became vivid. She reacted too late._

_Kimiko last memory was the flash of cold steel glinting in the winter sun before it so mercilessly swooped down upon her loved one's neck, silencing his screams forever._

**_XXXXXX_**

It was night's like these-- where the twilight melted into the veil of night, obscuring the autumn moon, and the howling wind as it clipped at the deadened leaves barely hanging onto the wizened trees. It was nights such as these that plagued her the most. Nights she remembered cuddled beside Bankotsu while he whispered sweet enchantments into her ear. Nights she cherished; Nights she yearned for; Nights she missed.

Nights she missed the most were nights never spent cradled in his warm embrace.

Hot tears soaked into her pillows as she reminisced of the night he proposed to her. Cherry Blossoms danced in a flurry all about them, reminding her of rain. The fireworks exploding in a tempest of violet, fucshia and spring time hues. The lyrics that trailed in suit of that were magical, lest she would never forget

_"Kimiko..." he seemed bemused, his voice filled with ecstasy and strange wonderment," Let's get married."_

She stared, amazed at how the silver moonlight played at the garnet stone; a prick of blood, darker than the stone itself, settled in midst of it. It was her only tie to the Warring Era--her only tie to a life that seemed no more than a fleeting dream.

_I came to this world--courtesy of my father, I believe--yet I would rather he'd let me die. If not destined for elysion, then let me burn in hell,_Kimiko writhed beneath the blankets, feeling the drastic pull of her heart_ To force me to live in a world without Bankotsu..._--tears misted in her miserable eyes-- _It's too cruel for words._

Kurama could've felt her heartache from the otherside of the city; It descended upon him like a illness, clouding his judgement with agonizing despair. The poor girl would never be healed. Not with this sort of depression. _Why Koenma thought to place her into a world such as this, is beyond even me_. Kurama comforted her, his hand weaving through the strands of her silken hair.

Yusuke speculated from the doorway, wondering what it could've been that caused her to cry this time. _This is the 5th time this week,_Yusuke yawned, his eyes riveting to the microwave. It blinked _5:30_ on and off again. School didn't begin for another 3 and some odd hours.

"Dammit..." he muttered, half hobbling, half limping over to the dining room. Botan and Kuwabara, both dressed in their designated school uniforms--and wide awake at that. Both were seated at the mahogany table, eargerly engaged in a discussion of demons with--Yusuke perked up--_a open briefcase?_

The spirit detective scowled. Either his friends have finally lost what little sanity they had or they were talking with Koenma, the pint-sized prince of Spirit World. Disturbingly, he hoped it was the former of the two. It was much too early in the morning to be dealing with demons and ghost and what ever other paranormal craziness Koenma made them chase after.

Slowly, Yusuke backed up towards the exit, thinking that if her could sidle back into the hall unnoticed, he could lay back down in his bed and catch was little sleep time he had left.

It was Kuwabara who gave him away." Urameshi, why the hell are you still in your pj's?" he bellowed, pointing an accusing finger at his friend.

Yusuke glowered at the red head," You have got to be kidding me!" he snatched the nearest radio-clock off the stand in a corner of the room, nearest the sliding door that led out to the balcony, " IT 5-FREAKIN-30 IN THE MORNING!!!" he hollered with such vehement that the room practically quaked, " Only freaks and Botan are up at this hour!"

Botan made a point by tossing the briefcase at him. He ducked, missing a sharp edge by inches, " Ha!" he laughed, sticking out his tongue, " You missed!"

What he did not miss was the chair that Botan threw next. It collided with Yusuke's skull, sending him toppling backwards out the door and over the briefcase. Kuwabara overheard a string of vile profanities refering to the two of them as "Mother--" lovers and "Ass-" fornicators--as Botan nicely put it.

Yusuke picked himself up, brandishing the chair above his head as menacingly as he could muster. A hush fell over the room and Yusuke thought it due to his attempt to be threatening. Behind him, someone cleared their throat. Slowly, he turned around, meeting the gaze of a solemn Kurama. Koenma's briefcase tucked under his arm.

"Yusuke, It is much too early in the morning for shenanigans." was all he muttered before setting the briefcase on the dining table and pulling out the back of one chair so that he could take a seat.

Yusuke was put off by this, " You're usually all gun-ho about my shenanigans. You could at least throw me a pity laugh." his said with a dour expression.

Kurama sighed, his mouth opening quickly as if to laugh. Instead he patted his chest, quieting a cough, " Not today, Yusuke."

Ignoring the dejected look on the detective's face, Botan returned to her chair, unhinging the clamps and proping the briefcase open. A wry smile appeared on her face, " So how's our girl doing?"

Kurama only shook his head in disapointment," Maybe we should keep her home for a few days. School seems a bit much for right now."

Botan looked sympathetic, " I can only imagine. Well, Koenma won't like this."

"Koenma won't like_what_?" Botan positioned the briefcase for all to see it. The baby ruler of Spirit World stared back at them, through the the flourescent glow of a television screen; clad in his usual lavender robe and over-sized hat with _JR_ embroidered at the hem; The signature pacifier moving between his lips as he spoke." I won't like what?" he asked once more.

Botan cringed," Uh...Koenma sir...maybe we should let Kimiko stay home from school--"

"Who asks a three year old for permission to stay at home?" Yusuke murmured under his breath.

Koenma was obviously appalled by that, " She just started school two months ago!" he chided, slamming down his hands on the massive desk which he sat at. " And I heard that!" he turned his head to meet Yusuke's skeptical glare," You know in reality, I'm older than all of you!"

"Uh-huh..." Yusuke rolled his eyes, resting his hands behind his head, " I'ma go take a shower since it's _obvious_ that I won't be getting back to sleep." he spat, somewhat bitter about it.Yusuke spun on his heel and was out the room with a stride.

Botan met the stern gaze of her superior and tried to reason with him," She's so young! Not even Yusuke's age yet!" she begged,"She needs a little more time sir!"

"The answer is still no Botan."

"But Koenma, sir!" she pleaded, " That girl is so dishearted."

"I don't see the reason why!" he snapped back, " She's been here for six months! How much time does a girl need to fit in?"

Botan gasped, insulted, " You know nothing about females! No wonder you're still single!" at this she folded her arms over her chest and turned away, her lips poked out in a babyish pout that could Koenma a run for his money.

"What's to know? Girls are too emo--"

Kuwabara's hand shot out over the screen,silencing the baby ruler, " Shh!" he warned, " Do you have a death wish or something?" Kuwabara inched back into his seat," After all these years of living with Shizuru, there are certain things about girls I've learned not to say AND what you were about to say is totally unacceptable!" he explained, " Besides...Botan'll kill you." he whispered that last sentence so only Koenma heard it.

Kurama pressed his palm to his cheek, resting his elbow on the table. Emotions like melancholy are human emotions he felt he could do without. Kurama had never regretted his empathetic abilities until now. The pain that this girl has been through was unknown to anyone yet she carried it with her upon venturing to this world, this future.

"Koenma." Kurama blinked at once, lifting his downcast eyes, " Tell me...what ails Kimiko so relentlessly. What in her past could cause her so much ache."

Koenma mused, not knowing what to say. Upon her entering this world, Koenma knew exactly who she was though she herself did not have an ounce of memory. She recovered from that amnesia days later, at a time that the prince had thrust her upon his intelligence team. It's been six months since then and he could only imagine what it was like to babysit a emotionally unstable teenage girl. Guilt churned withing his chest and he compelled to speak.

"Listen..." his tone was somber, grim," The ties that bound that girl are lethal in itself. Decades built upon decades of rituals, annihilations, and even armageddon are all bound by that one, single girl."

Botan inhaled so sharply, air hissed between her teeth. The mood rapidly lapsed from harmonious to baleful. The hostility apparent in Botan iced away under Koenma's ominous words. Kuwabara sensed a foreboding chill, causing him to shiver uncontrollably.

Kurama, pallid in the face, eyed the toddler gravely, " Is there something you're not telling us? Is she...like another Sensui."

Botan gasped and a hush fell over the room. Koemna meditated on Kurama's words, then spoke, wording his answer with care," No. It is not her that I am afraid of. It is what she is...what she _represents_." he placed great emphasis on that one word, " I will explain it in full when I am able, but as of now, I cannot say. I just need you all to watch over her a little longer. She may be in danger."

"How the hell can we protect her if we don't know what to protect her from?" Kuwabara said through chattering teeth.

" Just one more day."

Kurama mulled this over." Fine. One more day." he agreed." Now...what is this meeting about?"

Koenma quieted, wondering how exactly he would explain this. There seemed no other way but to be direct, because Yusuke did horribly with the sugar-coated scenarios as did Kuwabara.

So, Koenma bluntly stated, " Well...in all honesty, 7 souls imprisoned within Spirit World's more diabolical chambers have...gone missing."

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

Kagome waited at the corner of _Kuwaii Ave and Hikomino blvd, _urging the stubborn sign to change from "**STOP**" to "**WALK**". She jogged in place, staring at her purple wrist-watch as she did so, muttering, " C'mon, C'mon." and wondering why they made these automated traffic signs so unbearably slow! Personally, she thought the almighty placed the idea in the inventor's head just to bug her.

After the equivilent to a century passed, the sign changed. Kagome bolted across the street before the fickle sign changed to "**STOP**" mid-walk again, leaving her target for any crazed, sport-car driving, speed fiends. A idea she'd be better off not thinking about. Inuyasha would not be too happy to come to this world and find her flattened beneath a red Ferarri. _He'd probably steal Tenseiga to bring me back to life just so he can yell at me. _If that were the case, she sighed, she'd rather stay dead.

Because of Inuyasha, her high school life was almost over before it even began!

Lucky for her, she forgot it was daylights savings time. Truthfully, Kagome thought she was beyond late. Not only did she oversleep, but Inuyasha threw a hissy fit about her having to leave today and because of that, Kagome's trip to the well took much longer than expected. She's climbed out the well almost a quarter to nine this morning, but not after yelling a string of SIT BOY commands as Inuyasha tried to follow her. Thinking she only had fifteen minutes to get to school, she took off across the yard.

This was not a good way to begin her life as a high school student at Yotsubadai Academy.

It was Souta who brought it to his manic sister's attention that school did not begin for almost another hour. Embarrassed, but relieved, Kagome ran inside to grab her textbook from her room and empty some of the excess junk she'd brought back from the Feudal era. _Thank God I did not have to go through school with dirty underwear in my bag! I wonder what escuse my grandfather told my teachers THIS TIME! _

Unknown to her, she'd forgotten her most important item on her bed; wrapped carefully in a plastic, Dry Cleaner's bag.

Kagome jogged down the line, passing fellow Yotsubadai Academy school students who all cast her side-glances and awkward stares as they whispered into each other's ear. Kagome, curious at what they talked about, suddenly noticed what they were wearing.

The girls were clad in plaid, onyx and obsidian skirts with a thin crimson stripe entailed at the hem; their shirt an onyx grey with elbow length--a few girls' were barely pass the shoulder--collared shirts, the school's fiery emblem embroidered into a pocket over the left breast; all tucked under an obsidian vest and plaid onyx tie.

The boys were similair with their pinstripe pants; obsidian vests that buttoned at the collar with the emblem sewned into the left breast pocket, sporting a matching, plain onyx tie.

Today was the day they started wearing their new uniforms. And Kagome's had walked right into her house and ignored the dry-cleaner bag on her bed that her mom had took great care to stick a notecard on top of it in plain sight, written in black ink **_KAGOME'S NEW UNIFORM. _**

Kagome could've had a annuerism, but thought her grandfather had already told the teachers that escuse. Now she was late _and _in dress code violation. Until recently, all first year student wore their old uniforms until fitted for new ones. Kagome thought it was so all the other teachers knew what school you were from and could probably treat you shitty accordingly--she'd noted how the teacher partcularly fawned over students dressed in the uniform worn by Kimiko's friend, Suichi Minamino and how they ostracised those dressed like Yusuke Urameshi and Kuzuma Kuwabara, althought the girls were an exception.

New Uniforms weren't issued until two months afterwards so all, reguardless of finacial income, could get one in time.And she'd forgotten hers. _I really hate myself right now.REALLY HATE! _She plucked at her green skirt, eyeing her brown loafers. She'd never realized how tacky her old uniform was. _Too busy running back and forth from the time to the next makes teenage girl worries seem...insignificant. I should be worried about boys, and make-up and clothes, _she stressed, _Not a evil demon bent on the destruction of both eras! Especially not one particular two-tyming..._

Kagome trailed off, _Snap out of it girl!, _Staring at her wristwatch, she estimated how much time it would take her to jet home, change clothes and make up for the lost time. It was a quarter past 8, so her chances seemed grim.

"Kagome!"

She cringed. _What now?!?_

Kagome groaned quietly, half expecting Hojo to magically appear with some strange new cure to help heal whatever false ailment her grandpa dreampt up. Hesitantly, Kagome turned around, overcome then with relief at who she saw.

It was Miaka and Yui, both donned in their new uniforms--making Kagome hate herself worse. Miaka, childish and goofy, was a gluttonous one, stuffing half an ice cream cone in her mouth as she stumbled over her backpack and her hair ribbons. One side of her auburn hair was tied into and small bun, while the rest flowed in wild waves down her back. Miaka was always in some sort of disaray, but it was her antics that kept life interesting for them.

Yui, if anything, was Kagome's only hope. A genius was an understatement. Yui easily skated through entrance exams and if it wasn't for her tutelage, Kagome would've been held back. They met once in middle school, then became close friends when Yuka, Eri and Ayumi got accepted into another high school, leaving Kagome all by herself.

Yui sort of skipped, her short, golden hair gleaming in the sunlight. She glanced over Kagome smiling, as if enjoying some private joke. " Wow...and I thought Miaka was the spaz."

"Escuse me?" Miaka murmured through a mouthful of chocolate, double brownie, chip.

Kagome groaned again, she knew she would never live this down, not as long as Yui was around, " Yeah yeah I know..." she waved Yui away, " I overslept this morning then to top it off, I forgot it was daylights savings. Now my whole sense of time is a mess."

Yui sniggered," Kagome, Daylights Saving was two weeks ago! I know you've been sick from a thyroid infection but you'd think you'd been living in another time zone."

_Thyroid infection? Is there even such a thing?!!? _she chuckled nervously. " Another time line, yeah right..." _if only she REALLY knew._" Um...where's Kimiko?"

Yui was taken aback, " We usually walk to her house after picking you up remember? We're on our way there now."

Kagome lowered her head, mortified. She was more twisted up than she realized. " You two go fetch Kimiko." she finally said, after a minute, " I'm going to run home and change, ok?"

"Ok, but hurry. If you're not there by..." she took Kagome's wrist, staring at her watch, " 8:40, we're walking."

Kagome smiled. That gave her a little over twenty minutes. More than enough time." Alright. I'll see you guy's later."

Miaka gave her a halfhearted wave, stuffing the entire ice cream cone into her mouth as she smoothed back loose strands of her hair. Yui watched this, amazingly, she sounded like she was supressing a laugh," Wow...you really are something, you know that?"

Miaka dropped her books and her hair sprang loose on both ends.She screamed as her ice cream cone fell from her lips and slammed into the concrete, crushed. Yui thought she saw tears before miaka's hands shot to her temples, screaming bloody murder, " BRAIN FREEZE!!!"

The blonde shook her head, perhaps wondering why her and Miaka were best friends, " You really are something, you know that?"

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

**_That afternoon_**

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

Kimiko felt the desperation close in around her, a mere facade was the smile she wore on her otherwise joyless face. School passed like a dreamless sleep. She'd barely even remembered the four o'clock bell ringing, releasing them from another torturous day. Geometry, Japanese literature, PHYSICS!!! She didn't understand a word of it, nor did she truly care.

She twitched in her seat as she waited for Yui and Miaka to finish in the restroom. Kagome had stayed behind after class to gather her make-up work, leaving Kimiko to wallow in her misery all alone. _Please, save me from this hell. _She wanted to shed the tears that pent themselves up behind her weary eyes. All thought process went suddenly went blank.

She let her eyes flutter shut, lulled by the sweetness of his velvet voice as he soothed her, whispering gentle words like _Do not cry Koishii, _and _I'm always here._

_I love you._

There were moments when her mind refuse to let her invoke his image, each time she wandered closer to the boundaries that seperated her from her dreams and reality. As of now, she was stranded at a point in between, awaiting to be saved, but knowing he might never come.

Or that he was just running extremely late.

Darkness waned a prelude to ecstasy. Kimiko stood at that brink, seperating her fantasy and what is real. She saw his playful smile, hovering just inches away from her quivering lips; A mischeivious gleam in his bright blue eyes cast out all dout in her mind that this was a dream.

_Kimiko...It's dark here._

_Oh Bankotsu, _she bit her lip, fighting back the oncoming tears. Bankotsu brushed his lips over her skin, she blushed and shuddered feeling her heart constrict, strangled with every thud and throb. Shards of her soul chinked and fell away, disapearing into the shadows that engulfed them. She heard them shatter before they even touched the ground.

_Kimiko...don't cry...not over me._

_"I can't help it!"_ she sniffled, tears flowing more liberally.

"Kimiko!!" she heard the panicked voices of her friends as they took her by the shoulders, shaking her softly, " Kimiko!" they sounded so distant, and distorted. Bankotsu grinned, fading into the beckoning darkness in which he was derived from. She tried to scream but her voice failed her miserably.

Light blurred her vision, then something soft and white wiped her vision clean. Yui stood over her, relieved and alarmed, holding a kleenex clenched in her palm. Big, gum drop tears formed in Miaka's eyes, holding Kimiko's hand in both of hers.

Kagome, who, by the bewildered contortion of her face, must not have been standing there too long. Kimiko sniffed, flushing, feeling so weak and embarrassed. _I can't even control my emotions long enough to get home. _

Yui stroked Kimiko's eyes with the tissue, a maternal appeal in her voice, " Thank god; Are you alright? We thought you were in pain or somthing."

Miaka was borderline hysterical," I was so--" she sniffled, " Afraid!"

Kagome stared at Kimiko, and was reminded of Inuyasha. She gasped silently to herself, _I know that look! _for she had seen it on her face more time than she cared to count. She wore that look whenever Inuyasha went after Kikyo. It was pure heartbreak mingled with rejection.

"Kimiko are you ok?" Kagome whispered, glancing her over.

"I'm fi--"

"Now you know we don't believe that!" Yui said grudgingly, taking Kimiko's other hand.

"That's right!" Miaka agreed, suddenly dry-eyed and fierce.

Kimiko grumbled, " Ya'll can believe what ya'll wanna believe." she took back her hands but the girl's still held a firm grip on her." UGH!", she stood up, making an effort to walk pass them unhindered, " I wanna go home anyway."

Kimiko stalked off down the hall, Miaka and Yui's hands still holding her hand. She got halfway down the coridor before Miaka and Yui skidded in their tracks, forcing Kimiko to come to a completel halt.

"Miaka! Yui!" she tried to loose her hands but they had a death grip on her wrists, playing a weird version of tug-of-war, " I don't have time for this!!!"

"We'll make time!" Yui grunted, digging her foot into a tile for more support.

Kagome stepped between them, trying to find a suitable solution to this problem. There was only one known cure for heartbreak that teenage girls lived for, " Let's get some sweets!"

" YEAH!!!" Miaka chimed. In all her excitement, she let go of Kimiko's hand; Without the extra weight, Yui went flying into her as both fell to the ground, tangled up in an awkward position that would leave any perverted school-boy aroused. " Wow Yui-chan, I didn't think you could bend that way."

"That's because I can't! You idiot!" Yui straightened, dusting off her skirt. Kimiko took her wrists, Yui took hers. They both pushed up from the ground, lifting one another to their feet.

"Can we go now?" Miaka whined, " I'm hungry."

"You're gonna get fat one day." Yui pointed out.

" Who cares. Someday is not today!" Kagome said with a grin, " Let's go."

Kimiko sighed, defeated. It was three to one and unfortunately, she could not outrun city-wide track team finalist Yui Hongo, not in these mary janes. She secretly cursed her shoes." Fine. But I'll be bitchin the whole time."

"Fine." Yui leaned over Kimiko's shoulder, patting her back," And should you try to make a break for it, know that I won a medal for fastest time in the 100m dash."

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

The silver bell that hung over the doorway tinkled as Miaka pushed through the glass and wrought iron door. She had spotted the sign **_Sweet Shoppe Flourish and Bakery _**three buildings down. Miaka's feet could not carry her to the shop fast enough. Kimiko wandered in behind her, wary of Miaka's candy-induced hype.Yui and Kagome followed suit.

Music filled the room, a sweet cantata aiding in the beauty of lush and vibrant color of the flora arrangement. Rose of every shade; lovely carnations,red and white castles, sheer white casablanca's, and even forget-me-nots'. The shop smelled so luxurious combined with the scent of decadent chocolates and mouth watering caramels.

It lifted Kimiko's mood, only to bring it crashing down around her when she laid eyes on a bouquet of scarlet and ivory castles in a array of ivory, limned to the edges around a cluster of scarlet with a single peach dyed castle placed in the middle. She extended her hand before she could catch herself; Suikotsu and Jakotsu had given her a peach blossom on her birthday, while she was pregnant. It was then, she thought of the name for her child, Bankotsu's son.

"Raikotsu..." she missed Jakotsu and wished he was here, just so he could comfort her. She even wished Renkotsu here, though she knew what it was he'd say. _Flowers are a silly thing to cry over. _She laughed gently to herself. This world, is one that I do not belong, one that I do not have a place.

Lovers dallied in the shop, holding hands and kissing sweetly, picking out candy that they would no dout share with one another in later hours. Even Yui and Kagome seemed placed under the enticement of the shop's romantic air. Miaka was of no dout, in her own world.

_We should have flowers like these at our wedding, _the voice said softly, sending a cold fire chilling down her spine. _You'd like that, wouldn't you. _She felt a touch on the back of her neck, much like his kiss.The delusion was beautiful, his voice mused.

Finally, she looked up to see a very much in love couple walking by, hand in hand, discussing their wedding arrangments, a rather large box of candy tucked under the man's arm. She held onto him, in a way that said _I'll be damned if I let you go. _

Kimiko's heart sank into despair. It was Miaka who strayed her attention.

"What are you doing?" Kimiko asked, out of breath, and peering into the candy room, where Miaka danced around in the entryway. She gave new meaning to the phrase _Like a kid in a candyshop. _

Miaka smiled slightly, her eyes ecstatic, " Listen! Kimiko, it's your song!"

Yui and Kagome smiled, hearing the music for the first time since entering the shop. Kimiko stared at her friends, puzzled. Miaka grabbed Kimiko's hand, " Listen." she insisted.

Kimiko eased, hearing the familiar lilt of a piano as the music vibrated with her heartbeat, soft and benign. Wickedly pretty. Although just the instrumental, Kimiko felt her mouth moving as if the song was joined by the lyrics and by the chorus, she was singing so melodically, the flowers seemed to blossom, as if inspired by her voice.

_You and me we're a miracle  
Meant to be and nothing can change it  
Mountains move and oceans part  
When they are standing in our way  
You and me we're a miracle  
Angels stand watching over us  
And heaven shines upon us every day_

_The chance was so alive  
All that we would ever need  
Two stars upon the heavens  
Destiny brought you to me_

The lilt of her voice hit a crescendo

_You and me (ohh) we're a miracle  
Meant to be and nothing can change it  
Mountains move and oceans part  
When they are standing in our way  
You and me we're a miracle  
Angels stand watching over us  
And heaven shines upon us every day_

_You and me we're a miracle  
You and me we're a miracle…_

She lulled into a delicate whisper..._This song is for you. _She cut off abruptly, feeling her heart sink further in her chest. Nostalgia set in and memories came back in a rush; amazement, fire, joy, angst, passion, love, anxierty, and sex. It took all she had to keep from screaming. She shivered before her friends applause, her heart heaving so hard, it threatened to burst from her chest.

Desperation, that need to touch, to see, to hear his voice, _oh! _She coughed, feeling the effects physically now, not just emotionally. Kimiko fought back a coughing fit only to have it return with a vengeance. Her head swirled dizzily. Light headed, She side-stepped, knocking over a wedding display of roses and white castles.

The gound vanished from beneath her feet; She found it again when her back slammed into the floor.Miaka, Yui and Kagome were on her in seconds, crowding to all sides of her, asking _what happened_, _is she ok_ and _where does it hurt? _Kimiko covered her eyes, feeling her consciousness leave her. For a split second, she thought she saw her father glowering over them.

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

Yusuke and Botan managed to get her home and into bed before Yusuke dragged himself to the phone, to make a very difficult call to an already flustered Kurama." Well...she sort of...fainted." was the words he started off with.Not the wisest choice. Yusuke winced, holding the phone receiever away from his ear.

Botan closed the door, leaving Kimiko to peace in her tiny, spartan-decored room. It was eeriely bleak. The rain that begun to streak across her window did not help it any.

Kimiko rested her arm across her forehead, breathing soundly. The twilight was setting and soon it would be night. The least she could do is sleep, but her body did not allow it. She laid awake in darkness, losing all sense of time and place. The disapointment bubbled instantly.

So this was what it felt like, to be at the brink, devoided of all life and real emotion; stranded in a world concocted by yourself that most people could not even comprehend. _In my own sanctum... _only this place did not feel like a safe haven. It felt more like hell. No...hell was too lenient...an understatement. She had been in hell, and Bankotsu had stood by her every step of the way. Even then, through all the trials, it wasn't horrible, not with him by her side.

Somehow, she was comforted by the thought of hell. It was such a lonely prospect. What was the point of going on in life if nothing lingered in this world for her?

Kimiko did not know exactly when she fell asleep, she closed her eyes, plunging into a abyss. Specs of her soul fracturing. It hurt to dream about them, her boys. It felt like she could not breathe. So she slept, void of any dreams or illusions.

Her eyes flew wide open with fright; she was so muddled, she knew not whether she slept or was wide away. The rain poured down even harder, scraping against the window like a barrage of hail, only it was much to warm for hail. Blinking away the tears that lingered in her midnight blue eyes, she sat up in her bed, pushing the glass out of the way.

Ice cold rain spattered over her face, leaving her feeling foolish. What was she thinking, she bemused, Kimiko knew what she was thinking and it sounded even more ludicrus in when she said it. "I'm insane!" she murmured into the open sky, the rain lessening and lessening.

_"Uh uh...not insane." he breathed._

Kimiko gasped, inhaling the fiery scent of the wind coalesced with the fallen rain. She struggled to concentrate, reigning control of her dreams, yet...she wasn't dreaming. She was wide awake...she was sure she was.

She blushed, feeling warmth in her cheeks as strong hands reached out to hold her face. The face of who she yearned, hidden beneath the darkness of a hooded cloak. It was him, that voice was unmistakable.

"Bankotsu!" she whispered, shaking with his touch with the aftermath of pleasure.Kimiko was instantly in euphoria.

A dark cascade of silken hair fell over his broad shoulders in shadow, the mystic glow to his bronze skin brought out the gentlness in his otherwise rebellious exterior.

Soft, glazed lips; a comely face; his eyes boasting strength and experience.

Damn, those eyes.The irises were silver limned, rimed with sapphire and melded twilight. So jaded, like that of a beast. Only they held a certain naivette that made him even more alluring.

Kimiko raked her fingers through his bangs, they stood like soft spikes; revealing the infamous four point star.

" It is you!" she gasped, the boy staggering back, effortlessly releasing the grip on him.

"Damn it M-" he bit down on his lips, chest heaving beneath the cloak. It hugged his body, accenting his muscular figure.His skin was on fire from her touch, it welded him.

Kimiko leaned out the window," Wait! Bankotsu!" she reached out for his cloak, desperately trying to grab hold of him. He gazed at her sympathetically, his eyes darting back and forth between hers, a cold sweat breaking across his forehead.

This was not suppose to happen, he gnawed at his lip, fighting with his conscious, torn between what was wrong and what was right. Time was a luxury not awarded to him. Kimiko had donned her jacket and tennis shoes and she was climbing out onto the balcony. The boy backed away until he felt the guard rail digging into his lower back.

"Shit." he said through clenched teeth.

Kimiko moved towards him, not understanding his expression. It was fierced determination and anxiety, like he was afraid to have her touch him.

"Bankotsu?" she took another step forward, frost misting about her lips in the frigid air.

Understanding passed over his face. _She thinks that I'm..._ He shrugged it off, leaping over the railing, and disapearing into the mist three storys below.

Her soul fractured even more, _why did he run from me? _No, she could not, would not, accept this. Kimiko was through the window, and out of Yusuke's front door in a matter of only seconds. Yusuke awoke to the the crashing of thunder, recalling the rain. Upon walking into his kitchen for a drink, he noticed the front door wide open. Thinking that someone broke in, he went to check on Kimiko.

The bedroom window wide open, rain gushing in and no where to be found. " SHIT!!!" the first thing that came to mind was Kurama's fury when Yusuke tells him he lost Kimiko.

"Fuck!" he kicked down her bedroom door," This is not my day today!"

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

The rain misted and thunder lit up the night. Kimiko trudged, the wind nipping relentlessly at her skin. As she hugged the jacket closer to herself, she found herself pushing against the wind, not knowing where she headed or where he ran off to. All she needed was to fnd him. To tell him what she never got to tell him, though he already knew.

"I love you." she whispered to no one. A huge gust of wind bowled down the lane, practically knocking her to the concrete. It rained ruthlessly. The water making her heavy; her drenched pajamas sagging at her feet and wrists. It she did not find him, she would catch pnuemonia trying. That didn't bother her in the least, _If I can't find him, then I deserve to get sick. _

Kimiko bit back tears, the rain stinging her eyes. She had no sense of where she treaded. Only that she stepped off of the sidewalk and onto the pavement. The rain was a shroud over her eyes. When she moved from the sidewalk, she did not see the street sign switch from **"WALK" **to **"STOP"**

Several things happened then. Kimiko treaded through ankle-deep rain water when she heard a strange sound. It was screeching, and becoming painfully loud. She stared up to see the horrorfied stare of a man as his car skidded across the pavement, tires locked and breaks squealing, unable to stop and spinning straight towards her.

In those moments where life is said to flash before your eyes, she saw shadow and Sephiroth's venomous snarl. _Foolish girl! Why must your weakness try my patience at every turn!_

She sheilded her eyes, the ultra-bright headlight beaming in her direction. She stood frozen, awaiting her fate. _I'd rather die than stay in a world where I don't belong! Especially without the one that I love!_

Sephiroth growled, _You are weak! just like your mother!_

Fire burned inside her womb, _Then you should butt out of my life! You are not the one! _she screamed, not in horror, but in anguish at the depth of her father's manipulation. The fire in her womb grew stronger, and after a moment, before the car swept into her and ended her vile existence, something collided with her and her head cracked on the icy pavement.

The car skidded away in the distance, crashing into a nearby lamp post. Rain came down harder over her, strangling off her air. As she tried to sit up, her head ached and she felt dizzy.

A silhouette stood over her, cursing to itself about his foolishness and her resolve. He bent over, scooping her into it's arms. She left the pavement, feeling her head being pressed tenderly into someone's chest. The gentle pitter-patter of his heart soothing her in a hypnotic trance.

The break in her soul mended, and she felt whole again. Perfect. Not longer flawed. Inadequate.

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

He let her down gently, grasping her hands and relenting her reluctant grip on him. She sat against the stone wall, nearest the apartment numeral _234_. Ignoring the familiar name stamped above it.

Kimiko breathed ever so softly, warm breath escaping her lips in mist. The rain trickled listlessly down her cheek, then realized he mistook the rain for her tears. In one, graceful movement, he was on his kneeling beside her, lacing him fingers through hers and holding her hand.

As her eyelid fluttered open, she gazed at him so bewitching and enthralling. _No wonder Bankotsu loved her so. _The rain reflected in the glow of her eyes, the boy lifted her hand, rubbing it against his cheek.

"I'm so sorry. To have came to you like that." he murmured, kissing the back of her hand. A minute passed, her eyes strayed elsewhere, to the glinting jewel that hung at his neck.

"Oh..." she hushed, " My pendent...you still have it."

His hand shot to the diamond, curling his fingers around it, " You gave it to me. It is all I have left."

"Oh Bankotsu." she whispered dreamily, langour befalling her, " I'm so exhausted. I cannot go on...I'm sorry I'm so weak."

_Weak? Is that what she thought? "_No..No..." he soothed her, " Hush now. Do not say such things. It is I who is weak...It was against the covenant...my uncle forbade me...but I had to see you."

She sobered up. _Uncle? What uncle? _" Bankotsu? What're you--" she trailed off as he stared down at her.

Reality hit her hard. Bankotsu was dead. She whimpered, brushing back the hood of the cloak. She stroked his cheek, _same skin, _she traced along the line of his plump lips, _Same face, _she caressed the star imprinted in his brow, _Even the same mark!, _when her eyes wandered lower, she cried out in distress, pushing him away.

The mend on her soul dissolved, cleaving deeper fissures in her soul." You're not him!" she groaned, overcome by grief.

The boy looked at her, bewildered." But--" he went to touch her and she smacked his hand away. She knew he wasn't Bankotsu. _How? Was it that obvious?_

Flame stirred in her womb, burning. _No no no no no! _she pulled her knees to her chest, folding her arms over her head, " You're not him!" she groaned once again, louder this time.

"Tell me what you're talking about!" vexation coaxed his tone.

Kimiko lifted her head, meeting his agitated glare. What she said, he was not prepared for. Nor was he expecting that answer.

"You have his face..." she stressed, shaking her head, "...But you have eyes like mine!" her voice was broken up by the time she finished.

He opened his mouth to protest but she placed one finger over his pursed lips, " Bankotsu's eyes were such a soft blue...but yours are dark and jaded, just like mine! They are the same color as mine!" she babbled on, " They look just like mine and it isn't fair! It isn't fair that you look like him but have my eyes!" she sobbed.

Kimiko clutched her chest, gasping for breathe. Wishing to a god she did not believe in, _take my pain away. _She fainted, sprawling over the blue-green turf on the walkway.

_My dear mother. _He snatched his pendent loose from around his neck, _I am so sorry...I've caused you so much pain coming to see you, but I had to...Just this once. I apologize...I am, too weak._

He raked his fingertips through her hair, nuzzling dark tresses. He kissed her hair, inhaling the scent of roses drifting along ocean water. _I am sorry. _he looped the pendent around her neck, noticing the wound on the right side of her flesh, where she'd been bitten.

His lips curled over his fangs and he snarled, _Damn you father! Condemning my mother to a life time of hell. _Is it any wonder why she ails as she does? Pulling the hood over his head, he pounded on the door to the nearest apartment, then dematerialized into thin air.

Kurama opened the door, holding the phone to his ear, a eratic Yusuke on the other line. Kurama glimpse Kimiko, sleeping soundly next to his door. He stared at her astounded, " Well...don't worry Yusuke. She's fine...She's right here!" he yelled over the phone to a cynical spirit detective, " I'll keep her over here and you can come pick her up in the morning."

Before Yusuke could replay, Kurama hung up the phone. _This girl is so strange. There was no way she'd left Yusuke's apartment just to come see me?Not in all this rain. _Kurama looked out the door, searching to see if her saw anyone else out there. The walkway was empty, save for a exhausted Kimi-chan.

Snagging a jacket off the coat rack, he draped it over her, sliding his arms beneath her legs and arms, hauling her up and into his apartment. It was a little past midnight and the rain made it impossible for her to return home tonight. Until then, she'd sleep in Kurama's room, with her angel watching over her from afar.

* * *

**

* * *

**

**Thank you for bearing with me for so long! I finally get to start book two of Demon hunter's saga! I wanted chapter one to be a little longer but when I saw how many words, I was like "Yikes!"**

**I had to switched back to my other user name because my new one was being haywire! Someone stole my password and deleted some important files!**

**Needless to say I was angry! I'm going to have to rewrite alot of stuff and repose last part of book one, AGAIN!!! argh!**

**But it's all good! Thank you to those who supported my first story! This one brings in alot of new characters! Please keep reading!**

**A IY-YYH-FY crossover! With lots of drama! i'll keep posting more! thank you!**

**Disclaimer: The lyrics were " We're a Miracle" the original version, by Christina Aguilera.**


	2. Illusion's embrace

Kimiko awoke to the gleam of her pendent. Delicate and eatheral light bathed the room in a mellow glow, fusing with the night as it faded into the glow of dawn. Kurama sat at her bedside, his emerald eyes glistening in the sunlight. At first, she buried her head in her pillow, spellbound by his magnificent scent. Rose petals. Everything about him smelled of rose petals. It was heavenly.

Kurama smiled at her, his velvet red hair was so gorgeous in her mind, she found herself caressing it. " Good morning." Kurama chuckled, amused by her touch," Did you sleep well?"

She nodded, then thought it over. Yes, she actually _did_ have a nice sleep. The best sleep she's had since she's been in this world. No nightmares, no heartache, just rest. "I slept like a baby." she cooed, raking though his bangs.

"Are you enjoying youself?" he mused.

She grinned, smoothing back a loose strand of hair, " Yes. Your hair is so pretty." what a strange thing to say to a teenage boy. It must've sounded even stranger coming from her.

To her astonishment, Kurama laughed." What's so funny Suichi?" she asked.

It surprised him to be called by his human name. If he recalled correctly, she never did called him Kurama like all the others. She prefered Suichi, saying _It suits him better. _

Kimiko's gaze strayed passed him, fixated on the glass of water sitting still upon his nightstand. "Oh." he handed it to her and her face lit up. She downed the water in three gulps, and her eyes winced. Kurama laughed at the disgusted look on her face, " Well I suppose It wouldn't taste all that good. It's been sitting stagnant all night."

She stuck out her tongue, trying to rid herself of that virile taste, " Bleh!"

"So...that's a nice necklace. Where'd you get it." he asked, innocently enough.

The question took her off guard and she glowered at him and he threw up his hands, " I didn't mean to tread in a personal area. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." and he meant that.

Flustered, she fingered her crystal pendent, " It's nothing really. It was given to me by my birth mother."

"Ah." his eye glinted with curiousity," What was she like."

"I don't remember. People say I look just like her, but I've never seen her."

Kimiko's response was blunt. Kurama felt a pang of guilt as he noted the forlorn glare in her eyes. It must eat away at her soul to not even remember what your mother looked like. As her thumb stroked the pendent, it gleamed, reacting to her emotions.

"Is it supposed to glow like that?"

She shook her head, partly in disbelief, " No, I've never seen it glow like this. I had given it to someone special to me." she trailed off, falling back onto the pillow to stare up at the bland ceiling, " Someone who I, foolishly, thought would be at my side forever."

Kurama saw the tears misting in her eyes and sighed, feeling even worse for bringing this torment onto her, it was hard when most everything reminded her of her angst. It was then, something amazing happened.

Light bathed the room, melting from violet, to blue, to midnight hues and bending and flexing to create a face. Projected above her, was Bankotsu's face. Just as handsome and naiive as she remembered him.

Bankotsu smirked seductively at her with bedroom eyes, his dark hair billowing in unseen wind. Kimiko arced her back, bringing herself to sit upright, the pendent still gleaming brightly at her chest. To her amazement, Bankotsu spoke, _Are you still mad at me? _Kimiko shook her head, _I'm sorry. Forgive me? _then she heard her voice, as it sounded back then, in the feudal era, scolding him about his recklessness only to have him grin and say _I'll make it up to you. Let me take you out tonight._

Kurama was amazed as well, at how the hallucintation watched seeming watched her with alarm on his face,_ Kimiko, I said I was sorry, damn! _then It all made sense to him. Her pain, her ache. It was heartbreak."Is this him?" Kurama asked.

Kimiko nodded, blinking away tears forming in her eyes, " Yes." she said meekly, wiping her runny nose with the back of her hand, " I remember this. It was once during the time we stayed at his stepfather's estate. Bankotsu was forbidden to see me and he had almost gotten caught. It made me so mad, the thought of not being able to see him..." she dug her nails into the sheets on either side of her," now that argument seems so stupid." she chuckled at that, " I never thought...it would hurt so so bad, you know? Even when he was alive...when we were seperated...It broke my heart so badly...I felt like I couldn't breathe."

The pendent's glow faded and Bankotsu disapeared. Kimiko frowned at Kurama unhappily, " Is it wrong of me to be like this? there are people who have it worse off than I do..."

Kurama frowned, also, " No. There is no one in your inner world who has it worse than you do. You may think of all the helpless humans in the world, but what hurts you the most, could be more devastating than anything else, even if it seems insignificant." he placed his hand over hers and she stopped clawing into the sheets, " Not many people can survive losing the love of their life."

Kurama ruffled her bangs, " Most people move on within a years time..." Kimiko gasped, horrified that he would even suggest that, " But, it doesn't mean that you have to. It's just hard to see you in so much pain." he nuzzled her bangs, kissing along her hairline. She blushed, not knowing what to think." It's only natural that you should want comfort from that pain." his fingers curled around her hand, muttering through the kiss, " I'm here if you need me."

Kurama pulled back, smiling, " I'll tell Yusuke you're moving in."

Her eyes widened in shock, " WHAT?!" _Moving in?! Can he do that?!_

"I'm sure Koenma won't mind. Especially since Yusuke can't seem to keep you out of danger." he laughed, his red hair dancing, " And you get much better rest when you're here, don't you think?" he stood up, walking towards the door, his back to Kimiko, " Mother won't mind, I'm sure. Besides, It's closer to your school."

_It's not sleep I'm worried about. It was hard enough convincing Miaka, Kagome and Yui that Yusuke was my troublesome cousin who I was living with, but SUICHI?!!? I can hear all the gossips and the scandal now. Something I truly am NOT looking forward to on school Monday._

_Thank God it was Saturday..._

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

Kimiko had the entire house to herself. Kurama had left early that morning to attend a meeting at Yusuke's house--or so he says. Kimiko asked if she could go along but he declined, insisting that she stay home and rest. And due to the fact that Kurama's mother, Shiori was out of town for two weeks on a much-needed vacation, Kimiko was all alone.

Botan had stopped by the house with Kuwabara, carrying suitcases and duffle bags. They delivered the bulk of her things right before Kurama left. One of the first bags she unpacked was her green and black duffle bag. Inside, hidden beneath a pair of denim jeans and unmentionables was her photo album, beneath it was unopened packs of photo's.

She didn't spend the entire time moping. While out with her friends, Yui and Miaka had chipped in to buy her a photo album. It was mainly filled with pictures of herself, Miaka and Yui. Kagome was always sick these days, with strange ailments that they hardly had time to hang out. The last time was yesterday and--Kimiko lowered her head in shame--she'd ruin that with her instability.

She closed her eyes, trying to remember what happened yesterday and how she'd ended up at Kurama's apartment. In honesty, she was drawing a blank._ I remember Bankotsu...no, that's not right!, _she scratched her head, _Then how did I get my pendent? _this only added to her frustration. She truly was losing her mind.

Kimi took a deep breath, staring unseeingly at the floor for a moment, fingering the pendent that hung low at her breasts. It gleamed like once before, only this time she heard delightful melodies.

And aria of sorts, rising in descant and falling to a slow, langorous pace. The piano returning in a lovely crescendo. _It's my song! _she squealed, comforted by the songs, the light changing in shade and hue as the notes to the song waxed and waned. Her lover came to mind and light washed over the room.

"Mmmmm...oohhh..." she sung melodiously.

_Here we are safe at last  
We can breathe a sigh  
Seems this storm has passed  
Through it all, no one knew  
That all the tears in heaven  
Would bring me back to you  
No one I know imagined we would make it  
But it only made us that we both believed_

_You and me we're a miracle  
Meant to be and nothing can change it  
Mountains move and oceans part  
When they are standing in our way  
You and me we're a miracle  
Angels stand watching over us  
And heaven shines upon us every day_

_Every time I felt in defeat  
You were there for me  
By my side completely  
You give me strength  
You set me free  
It's just because of you  
I'm all that I can be  
When I'm with you  
The world is all to reach for  
Together there ain't nothing we can't do_

**_Rapture rolled off of her in waves, light flowing like grains of sand, whorling about the beige carpet, coalescing into the object of her true desire._**

**_Donned in a kimono of sheer white and azure brocade, accenting the flawlessness of his tan skin, so smooth, so honey-toned; elaborate armor, violet prints with faded hues, tied together at his narrow waist by a sanguine sash._**

**_The vastness of his sapphire eyes, vaunting pride, carnal passion and mischeif all in it's depth; dark, silken hair bound tightly in a braid, soft whisps of bangs sticking up wildly at his brow, curling about his notorious four-point star._**

**_The room was dark now, the only light seemed to be radiating from his comely face. _**

**_"Bankotsu..." there was strange awa in her voice, with mesmeric surprise and astounding relief. Bankotsu gazed down at her with quiet surprise, his hand brushing softly against her cheek._**

**_She caressed his hand, lulled by the sweetness in his voice, " Incredible..." he soothed, bemusement in his tone, " It's not dark anymore."_**

**_"My love..." were the words that escaped her lips, in a breathless sigh, " Is it...really you?"_**

_**The seductive warmth of his smirk was answer enough. Although he did not voice it, she heard his words quite clearly. **I will always stand at your side, koishii, I won't ever leave, this I promise you. _

**_In one, graceful movement, h was kneeling at her side, " Please, don't cry." he pressed his lips to her brow. Ckosing his eyes, he took her dark ringlets in both hands, kissing her on the mouth with unexpected skill and passion. A strong hand traveled along the arc of her back, bringing her body to his chest, the kiss deepening._**

**_"Bankotsu..."she moaned his name into his lips, wrapping both arms around his neck._**

**_"Shhh..." he hushed her coolly, hooking one arm around her thighs and pulling her into his lap. The gleam of the pendent grew desperate, his lips kissing along her cheek, then her eyelids." Don't cry..."_**

**_She clawed into his kimono, wanting to kiss his lips again, " I won't." she breathed._**

**_Bankotsu cradled his lover in the curve of his arm, her fingers twirling about the ends of his braid. _**

**_Music came. Luscious and enchanting. Kimi traced the tip of one forefinger along the line of his jaw, crooning descantly to him, her mellifluent voice lifting into the air around the, so cool and liquid like the water she commanded, touching those around them._**

**_Kurama, Yusuke and the gang were among the first to hear it. Listening in rapt while Kurama fumbled with his keys._**

_**It was Kimiko's song...but **her **version of it. A display of her love, her affection, for the one who meant most to her.**_

_Here we are, safe at last  
We can breathe a sigh  
Seems the storm has passed..._

_All our friends, would ask us why  
With all that stood between us  
Why did we even try...(oh)_

_No one I know, imagined we would make it  
But it only matters that we both believed, oh_

**She stroked the sensual curve of his lips, his expression soft, enticed by her song.**

You and me, we're a miracle  
Meant to be and nothing can change it  
Mountains move and oceans part  
When they are standing in our way  
You and me, we're a miracle  
Angels stand watching over us  
And heaven shines upon us everyday, ooh oh yeah

**The door stood slightly ajar, Botan and Yusuke peaking in, not believing exactly what it was they saw.**

All my life, I felt incomplete  
But you turned my soul, with your love so sweetly

You hear my thoughts, you read my mind  
You're the part of me, yeah, I thought I'd never find

No one I know, can make me feel like you do  
You hold me and I feel like I can fly, ohh oh yeah

You and me, we're a miracle  
Meant to be and nothing can change it  
Mountains move and oceans part  
When they are standing in our way  
You and me, we're a miracle  
Angels stand watching over us  
And heaven shines upon us everyday, ohh ohh oh

The chance was so unlikely  
That we would ever be, oh

Two stars upon the heavens  
Destiny brought you to me, oh ohh...

**_Her voice lifted higher, reaching a crescendo_**

_You and me, we're a miracle  
Meant to be, and nothing can change it  
Mountains move and oceans part  
When they are standing in our way, ohh  
You and me, we're a miracle  
Angels stand watching over us  
And heaven shines upon us everyday, yeah ohh..._

_You and me, we're a miracle (miracle)_

_Miracle, miracle_

**_Bankotsu stroked her cheek, kissing her lovingly, " Hey...your hair's growing back."_**

**_She giggled, reminded of when she cut it, upon leaving the wolf tribe. Bankotsu held her hand, staring at the engagement ring he'd given her, " You still have it..." he sounded surprised by that._**

**_"Of course my love." she curled up against his chest. She knew that he may not be more than an illusion, or a manifestation of her imagination. Still, in that moment, she felt whole again. The gentle beating of her heart began to race and the blood pulsed hot in her veins again. She felt as if he'd never left her, as if he'd never been taken away._**

**_" I love you." she cooed, leaning up to kiss his neck._**

**_"And I love you." he said, and meant it. Yet in his mind, he wondered about his comrades. Somehow Kimiko had led him from the dark, yet the others were nowhere in sight._**

**_Bankotsu had taken notice of the others standing in the doorway for quite some time. Kimiko was so rapt in his embrace, she didn't notice anyone but him. If the apocolypse were to hit now, she'd not care, as long as he was next to her._**

_**The gleam of the pendent languished, and Bankotsu saw his hand fading in and out of existence. **Ah...now I see. She's can only recall me for limited amount of time. So am I even real? Alive? and what about the others? and what is this? **Bankotsu looked at her pendent and gasp, reaching inside his shirt and pulling out the same one. **_

**_Kimiko paled at Bankotsu's frown, then realized what he was staring at. If Bankotsu still had her pendent, then...whose did this one belong to?_**

**_The crystals reacted to one another, emanating the same glow. Bankotsu hid his within his shirt and grasped both of Kimiko's hands, his skin losing it's radiance, " Listen to me." he whispered so only she could hear, " I love you."_**

**_"I love you" she trembled, fear wide in her eyes. He was leaving her again. Her heart slowed almost to a stop as she struggled for breath._**

**_"Kimiko!" he shook her gently, " I need you to be strong." he pulled her into a tight embrace, whispering placidly in her ear, " You were never so scared."_**

**_"I had you with me." she clung tightly to him, " I had all of you. Ren-san, Sui-sama, Jaki, Mukotsu, Kyokotsu and Genk-san."_**

_**"I need you to be strong for me!" he nibbled on her earlobe," I'm right here. Kimiko I need you to set me free. To set **US **free." he knew not where these words originated. Only that he spoke them to her, " Please..." he pleaded, fading away even more, " please."**_

**_He never had to ask her, the answer was and always is yes., but how would she help? Bankotsu begun to disapear, and she panicked, " NO! Not yet!"_**

**_"Be careful." he kissed her softly on the lips as he vanished from her existence._**

**_She hit the ground with a hard thud from where she had been supported on his lap previously. Kurama and Yusuke rushed to her side, and she swatted them away, tightly shutting her eyes as the tears streamed over her cheeks, screaming._**

_I am useless! **she took her photo album and chucked it at the wall, **I am...so useless...**she cried in Kurama's arms, feeling her heart being ground to dust.**_

****

Kimiko's version is the one she sung to Bankotsu and that will be HER song throughout the story.


End file.
